


Sweet Dragon Switch

by Trickster3696



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bodyswap, Bondage, Futanari, Harems, Mind Control, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster3696/pseuds/Trickster3696
Summary: Natsu returns from a simple retrieval job, while doing it he finds a strange book, this book will open the way to a world of pleasure





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu and Happy had just completed a job, a simple retrieval and delivery, find a scroll in a library and bring it to the client. While he was there he saw a large, old looking book, it was pink and had in bold black letters: Femina Desiderium. Natsu thought the book looked nice so he decided borrow it, he asked the librarian about it. The librarian told him he could keep since no one was able to understand it. After giving the scroll to the client and getting his pay he returned home while Happy went to the guild to eat fish.

When Natsu got home he sat on his hammock and opened the book. It was in some strange language he didn’t know, ‘huh, weird, Levy is good with languages and runes, maybe she can figure out what this means’. He flipped through pages and saw a section that had some words that looked like words he knew. He tried to say the words and once he finished a pink mist rose from the book and engulfed him. After a minute the mist dissipated, Natsu checked himself and saw nothing happened. “Well that was weird, maybe this is some kind of prank book, you give it to someone and it startles them” Natsu said to himself.

The next day Natsu decided to eat lunch at Lucy’s, once he arrived he simply let himself in like he usually does. “Hey Lucy, you home” Natsu called out as he came in through the window and saw Lucy wearing only a towel. Lucy screamed and kicked Natsu in the face, “WOULD IT KILL YOU TO KNOCK AND USE THE DOOR NATSU” she yelled. Natsu laid in a heap on the floor, “why do you have to aim for the face” he groaned.

Fifteen minutes later Lucy was dressed and Natsu had recovered from her kick and they were eating lunch. “So Natsu, how did that job go” Lucy asked, Natsu grinned, “it went great, I even got something extra out of it” he said. This got Lucy’s interest, “really, what was that” she asked “this weird book, it was written in some language I couldn’t understand” he explained. “Huh, maybe Levy can translate it” Lucy said, “that’s what I thought” Natsu replied. Suddenly the pink mist burst out from around Natsu when their eyes met, startling and enveloping them.

After a minute the mist cleared, “what the hell was that” Natsu said, but then he noticed something: he saw himself laying on his back with swirls in his eyes across from him. ‘ _Oh crap, did the mist clone me’_ he thought standing up, that’s when he noticed his chest felt heavier. He looked down and saw a pair of huge boobs, “WHAT THE FUCK” he shouted, that’s when he also noticed his voice was different. He ran to a mirror in Lucy’s room and saw Lucy in it. That’s when it hit him, the mist didn’t clone him, it switched his and Lucy’s bodies.

“Oh my god, I switched bodies with Lucy, how did this happen, and what’s in Lucy’s shorts” he said, Lucy’s shorts feeling slightly constrictive. He reached in and felt something he knew girls aren’t supposed to have. “WHAT THE HELL” he yelled, pulling down Lucy’s shorts to reveal a large flaccid penis. After a minute he managed to calm down, “weird, I thought only guys had this, maybe that’s why Lucy doesn’t want me to see her naked” he said to himself. That’s when he remembered that Lucy was in his body passed out on the floor.

With some effort he managed to get his body on Lucy’s bed. “Damn, how could this happen” he said, when it hit him, the mist was like the mist from the book. “Maybe the book has the answers” he said, “don’t worry Lucy, I’ll get the book and take it to Levy, she’s smart, she’ll figure this out” he said.

An hour later he gotten the book and was outside Levy’s apartment. He knocked on the door and Luckily Levy was home and answered the door. “Oh hey Lucy, how’s it going” she said, “actually Levy it’s not Lucy, it’s Natsu” he said. This shocked Levy, “what” she asked, Natsu showed her the book, “I got this book while I was doing a job, I came home and tried to read it, this weird pink mist came out of the book, nothing happened so I thought it was just a prank book, then I visited Lucy, we had lunch and talked, then the mist showed up again and next thing I know I’m in Lucy’s body” he explained. “I came to you cause the book is in some weird language and I thought you could translate it” he added. Levy was in a stupor for a minute then she asked for the book.

Natsu handed it to her the book and she inspected it, after a minute she was able to recognize the language. “Okay Natsu, I’m pretty sure I know what language this is, it’s called Latin, I only know a few words of it, luckily I know some magic that can change the text to a language we know” she said. Natsu sighed, “that’s good, so we can figure this out and help Lucy get back in her body” he said. This reminded Levy that her friend was in Natsu’s body, “speaking of Lucy where is she” Levy asked. “She’s back at her apartment, she passed out so I set her on her bed” he explained, Levy nodded, “alright, since she’s not in any trouble we can get to work” she said.

Half an hour later Levy had everything prepared and had set up in Levy’s room, “Alright Natsu, I got everything ready, if this works then everything in the book will be translated and we can figure out how to fix this” she said. Levy activated the spell and a flash of light engulfed the room, one the light died down they saw that the books cover had changed. instead of the original title it was“Female Desires”, “yes, it worked” Natsu cheered. He picked up the book and started looking through it, after a minute he stopped, “wow, this is one pervy book” he said, this caught Levy’s attention, “what do you mean” she asked. He simply handed her the book and she started reading, her face immediately turned bright red, “w-w-what kind of pervert would think of something like this” she said, it turns out it was a spell book dedicated to four things: smut, more smut, even more smut, and “dear God, I’d never live it down if someone found this under my bed” smut.

Levy felt like she was going to faint, because not only were they spells dedicated to nature’s stress reliever, but the whole thing seemed to be every erotic novel scenario rolled up into one book; bondage, aphrodisiacs, futas, you name it. She immediately gave the book back to Natsu, “Natsu, you’ll have to find the spell that did this on your own, it’s too intense for me” she said. Natsu started flipping through pages trying to find the page he read yesterday, “I don’t see what the big deal is Levy, everyone has sex at least once in their life, it shouldn’t be anything to be embarrassed about” he said. Levy sighed, she really did envy Natsu sometimes, always living in such a care free way; eat, sleep, and fight, that was Natsu’s life and he was fine with it. After a few minutes of skimming through the book he found a page on body swapping, “alright I found it”.

Natsu read the page and found the answer he was looking for, “it says that the people affected will switch back after two days” he said. This concerned Levy, “two days, but how will you and Lucy do jobs” she asked, she remembered the problems that arose last time people in Fairy Tale switched bodies. Natsu got a grin on his face, “cool, it says when people swap bodies they’re able to use the other persons magic” he said. Natsu decided to flip through some more pages while Levy was thinking of how help Lucy while she was in Natsu’s body. Natsu stopped on a page, “‘lust mist’ what the-” he began when suddenly pink mist shot out of his mouth.

Once it was over he saw that Levy was engulfed in it, “oh crap, Levy are you alright” he asked. When the mist cleared he saw Levy, with on hand on her chest and the other between her legs, along with a glazed look in her eyes. “N-Natsu…” she muttered, she then tackles him to the floor, causing him to drop the book, and grinds her body against his. “Natsu, please… I’m so horny, my body feels like it’s on fire” she said. Natsu blushed at this, “Levy, are you sure we should do this while I’m in Lucy’s body” he asked, “p-please Natsu, I feel like I’m melting, if we don’t I’m afraid I’ll go crazy” she begged.

Before Natsu could say anything else Levy kissed him, her tongue slipping into his mouth. This caught Natsu off guard but he then instinctively returned the kiss, his tongue wrestling with Levy’s, Natsu had heard enough to be able to please a woman so he knew what to do. He flipped over so he was on top of Levy, he pushed the bottom of her shirt up along with her bra and pulled down her pants, revealing her sky blue panties. He started to rub her pussy through her panties in a circular motion while his other hand massaged one of her breasts and then planted a kiss on her lips. Levy moaned into the kiss, Natsu’s rubbing was making her increasingly aroused.

After a few minutes Levy was on the verge of orgasm, her panties were drenched and her nipples were hard. Natsu then did something that pushed her to her limit, he pinched her clit, “N-Natsu, I-I’m-I’M CUMMINNNNNGGGGG” she shouted. Her pussy tensed and released a stream of juices, soaking through her panties and forming a small puddle between her legs, her back arched which pushed her even harder against Natsu. That’s when she felt something hard in Natsu’s shorts, “N-Natsu… what’s in your shorts” she panted. Natsu, who’s erection was so hard it was slightly painful, decided to simply show Levy.

He stood up over Levy and undid his shorts, letting them fall to the ground, followed by the red thong Lucy was wearing, revealing his fully erect cock. It was fifteen inches long and two and a half inches thick. Levy was mesmerized by it, she thought dicks were only this big in erotic novels, yet here was one right in front of her. Her body heat flared, just the thought of having it inside her made her want to cum. “Natsu, it’s so big” she said sitting up, she then reached up and grabbed it, Natsu moaned at the contact and his cock twitched.

Levy felt it flex in her hand, “it’s so _hard_ , it must be painful, let me help” she said. She started rubbing it, her hands worked masterfully on his cock, using everything she read in her erotic novels. Natsu moaned as Levy skillfully pleasured his cock, he then unconsciously thrust his hips forward, wanting more. Levy obliged as she opened her mouth and started sucking on the head while her hand stroked his shaft, ‘it’s so big, I’m not sure I’ll even be able to take this in my mouth, but I’ll do my best, Natsu-sama pleasured me so I must pleasure him’ she thought, not realizing she had called him master. Over the course of the next few minutes Levy gradually took Natsu’s cock deeper into her mouth, slowly getting used to the size, her tongue stimulating the underside of it.

Then with one final push she finally made it to the base, she was now able to focus all her effort on pleasing Natsu. Meanwhile Natsu felt like he was in heaven, Levy’s throat was so tight and her tongue felt so good. As Levy bobbed her head Natsu could no longer hold back, he grabbed both sides of Levy’s head and started thrusting. Levy could do nothing as Natsu used her throat, her lungs were starting to burn but that didn’t matter to her, all that mattered was pleasuring her new master. ‘Natsu-sama, use my throat as much as you want, even if I pass out you can use it’ she thought.

It seemed like Levy was going to pass out, her vision was becoming increasingly dark and her head light. At that moment Natsu’s thrusting had reached a great pace then suddenly stopped as he grunted, his cock twitched as his cum was released down Levy’s throat. As he came he pulled out, leaving cum in her mouth for her to taste, he then stroked his cock as it shot out the last of his cum onto Levy’s face, chest, clothes, and hair, his scent seeping into her skin, marking her as his. Levy coughed as air rushed into her lungs, once she finished her coughing fit, she was able to enjoy the taste and scent of his cum. ‘It’s so thick and warm’ she thought, the sight of Levy covered in his cum made Natsu hard again.  
Levy then laid on her back and took off her soaked panties, followed by the rest of her clothes, “Natsu, I can’t wait anymore, please, put your cock inside my pussy” she said, spreading her legs and holding her pussy lips open. Natsu took off Lucy’s shirt and bra and positioned himself between Levy’s spread legs. Then without hesitation he rammed his cock in, taking her virginity. Natsu felt Levy clench, “are you alright Levy” he asked, Levy nodded, “yes, just give me a moment” she said. Soon Levy signaled for him to move.

Natsu started to slowly thrust in and out, gradually gaining speed. “Natsu-sama, you’re so big” Levy moaned, Natsu didn’t notice what Levy called him, he was too busy enjoying the tight feeling of her pussy. He leaned down and kissed Levy passionately and started thrusting at full force. ‘It feels so good, I can feel his cock entering my womb’ Levy thought. Levy felt natsu pull her up as he laid on his back, “I want you to move too Levy” he said.

Levy complied, her hips moving in sync with his. Natsu reached up and grabbed her breasts, increasing her arousal. “Do you like this Levy, do you like having my cock in your pussy while I fondle your breasts” Natsu asked. “Yeeeees” she moaned, Natsu slid his left hand down her body and stopped on her ass. He rubbed it in a circular motion then gave it a hard slap.

Levy moaned in pleasure and Natsu felt her pussy tighten, Natsu smirked at this, “oh, you like being spanked Levy” he asked. “Y-yes, it feels good” she whimpered, Natsu gave her ass another slap, earning another moan. This continued for a few minutes as Natsu and Levy moved and Natsu spanked her, her ass soon became red. Soon Natsu’s cock began to get even harder and Levy’s pussy became tighter, “N-Natsu… it’s coming… I can feel it” Levy panted, “so can I… cum with me Levy” Natsu moaned. Their thrusting increased as they got closer to climax, then with one final thrust Natsu buried himself as deep as he could and released his sperm into Levy’s welcoming womb, the feeling of something hot inside drove Levy to orgasm.

The two’s bodies looked frozen in ecstasy, their backs arched and their mouths and eyes wide open in a silent scream. After what felt like an eternity for them their bodies relaxed, their orgasm passing. Levy let her eyes close and fell forward, Natsu’s now limp cock coming out of her and his semen flowing out, her face buried in the crook of Natsu’s neck. She opened her eyes, revealing they had lost their glazed look, meaning what had afflicted her had worn off. After a minute of catching their breath Levy propped herself up, overlooking Natsu, “Natsu, that was amazing” she said with a satisfied smile.

Natsu returned it, “yeah, people aren’t kidding when they say how great sex is” he then planted a kiss on Levy’s lips, which she happily returned. After a minute of kissing they separated, “now how about we wash up, then see what else is in that book” Levy said. Natsu smirked at her, “I thought you said it was too intense for you” he said, Levy giggled, “true, I did, but after this experience I definitely want to see more” she said. With Natsu repositioned himself and Levy, allowing him to stand while holding Levy bridal style then carried her to the shower.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Levy go to check on Lucy

After taking a shower Natsu and Levy decided to check on Lucy. They arrived at Lucy’s apartment just as she was waking up. “Ugh, what happened, when did I fall asleep” Lucy said. She looked around and her eyes landed on Levy and herself. Lucy’s eye’s widened in shock, “what the hell, how am I standing there” she said, pointing at Natsu.

She then noticed her voice was different, she looked in a mirror and saw Natsu’s face instead of hers. She let out a huge scream and fainted, “GAH, LUCY PASSED OUT AGAIN” Natsu shouted while Levy sweat dropped. A few minutes later Lucy woke up and when she saw it wasn’t a dream she demanded an explanation. After Levy and Natsu explained everything, she didn’t look pleased, not one bit. “So I’m stuck in Natsu’s body for two days, how am I supposed to do jobs” she asked in annoyance. “Well the book said you can use natsu’s magic while in Natsu’s body, so I guess you’ll have to just use it until then” Levy said.

Lucy sighed in exasperation, Natsu then got a mischievous smile, “don’t worry Lucy, I know what will cheer you up” he said, pulling out the book. Before Lucy could ask what he meant she was enveloped in the pink mist. Once it cleared she felt horny, very horny and her eyes were glazed; “w-what did you do to m-me” she stuttered. Levy smiled at her, “just something to help you relieve some stress” she said as she crawled toward her in a predatory manner. She took hold of Lucy’s pants and pulled them down, revealing her erect cock, it was the same as the one Lucy’s body had due to the book’s magic.

Lucy could only watch as Levy stroked her cock to full hardness. Lucy groaned at this strange, new feeling; ‘is this how it feels for a man, it feels so hard and hot’ she thought. Levy then removed her clothes and started fingering herself, giving Natsu a show. Levy started licking Lucy’s cock, lathering it in her saliva. Natsu took off his clothes, revealing his hardened cock. Lucy’s eyes widened at the sight, “h-how does my- AHH, b-body have a- HUFF, c-cock” she asked, her shock doing nothing to lessen her pleasure.

Natsu smirked, “it’s a side affect from the book’s magic, if it swaps a man with a woman the woman gets the man’s dick until they switch back” he said. “Something I’m sure Levy must like, it turns out she’s a real slut, she let me fuck her in all kinds of positions while we were in her shower, she even let me fuck her in the ass” he said. Levy stopped and positioning herself over Lucy’s cock. She slowly lowered herself, engulfing Lucy’s cock with her pussy. Lucy moaned at the sensation, ‘i-it’s so tight and warm and wet’ she thought.

This new feeling was too much for her as she released her load inside Levy. Levy moaned from the hot cum filling her pussy, Natsu positioned himself behind her, catching some of the cum leaking from her pussy and slathered it on his cock. He then thrust into Levy’s ass, drawing a moan from both Levy and Lucy, as she could feel his cock rubbing against hers through Levy’s inner walls. Natsu smirked as he continued to thrust into Levy, “do you like this Levy, getting fucked in both holes at the same time” he asked. “Yes, it feels so good having two huge cocks inside me” she moaned.

Natsu’s smirk widened, “you really are a slut aren’t you Levy, now that you’ve had a taste of my cock you can’t go without it” he said. Lucy felt Levy getting tighter, Natsu’s words arousing the girl even more, “yes, if I couldn’t have your cock anymore I’d go insane, it’s just too good” she said. “Tell Lucy what you are now Levy” Natsu ordered, giving a particularly hard thrust which caused Levy to moan out, “I’m Natsu-sama’s fuck toy, I’m his cum dump, I’m his pussy to release all his stress in” she said, “I’m his sex slave”. Lucy couldn’t take it anymore, she grabbed Levy’s hips and started thrusting upward, their dirty talk and the sensations were too much for her. ‘it’s so good, I just want to fuck Levy until I can’t fuck her anymore’ she thought.

She was so caught up in her lust she didn’t notice the glaze in Levy’s eyes, another spell Natsu learned was the submission spell, which made anyone he used it on his slave. When Natsu learned just how good sex was he wanted to make sure a girl was always on hand for it. All this awakened a need in Natsu, a need to dominate. not only would Natsu dominate Levy and Lucy, but all the sexy women he could get his hands on.

Soon both Natsu and Lucy were nearing their limit, “oh fuck, I’m gonna cum” Lucy moaned, “so am I” Natsu said. After another minute all three climaxed, Levy moaned as she felt herself being filled to the brim, her belly actually becoming slightly distended. Natsu pulled her off Lucy and removed his cock from Levy’s ass, he then laid her on the floor and smirked, “I’ll never get tired of that look you get after sex Levy” he said. Natsu stood up and stretched and got a thoughtful look on his face, “I wonder who else I could use this book on, Lisanna is pretty cute and Erza, Lucy, and Mira are pretty sexy” he thought out loud.

He smirked while thinking of all the possibilities, ‘I could go to mermaid heel and release the lust mist in they’re guild hall and have a nice big orgy’. ‘Maybe I could go to saber tooth, get that Minerva girl to loosen up and maybe bring Yukino in to make it a threesome’. a particularly daring idea popped into his head, ‘maybe I could use it on the princess, being the future king could be pretty nice’ he thought, imagining himself on the throne surrounded by beautiful women. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Levy moan, he looked down and saw Lucy thrusting into her while Levy rode her. “Levy your pussy is so great, it’s so tight and hot” she moaned.

Natsu smirked at this, “still haven’t had enough Lucy, well neither have I” he said, tipping the two over so Levy’s ass was presented to him.


End file.
